


Don't Stop

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: Dark Blue Kiss, Kiss Me Again
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr song fic request. Greenlight by the Jonas Brothers.





	Don't Stop

Kao was annoyed with himself but lately, he wanted to spend all of his time with Pete. Yesterday Pete made him paranoid though. It wasn’t because he was sleeping in a different house, it wasn’t that, it was because he now wondered _how loud _they were being? Pete said it was twice a week which isn’t much, but he certainly figured that Pete didn’t count all of the foreplay involved. A couple of nights ago, Kao was pretty sure he made a sound that could be heard from space. He can’t help it sometimes. It’s the kind of foreplay with the hands and mouth doing all the work, you know? He initiates most of it with a grumpy Pete on his hands. It was a challenge to get this guy to hold hands let alone do anything else. On the other hand, Pete always asked him first. He always waited for some kind of green light and then when he was given the go-ahead, he went for it. 

_One night, Pete whispered in Kao’s ear, “I’m going to get under the covers.”_

_“Don’t let me stop you,” Kao said with a chuckle. Who’d say no? Have you seen his lips? Actually, it’s not that. The good part is, the boy knows how to use his tongue._

Kao aimlessly continued to stare at the ceiling, lost in thoughts of all the nights before. He wondered what was in store tonight. It was already passed midnight so maybe Kao should just go back to sleep. As soon as he thought it, Pete rolled over and wrapped an arm around him. Underneath the covers, his hand traveled down Kao’s chest and rested at the top of his boxers. 

“Is this okay?” he asked. 

“Yes. It’s usually always okay because I like what you do to me. Also, I’ve been falling in love with you each passing day, you idiot.” 

Instead of finishing what he started and diving his hand underneath the boxers, Pete threw the blanket over their heads and opted for a sloppy midnight kiss.


End file.
